The Hidden War
by blackfire93
Summary: Bella has an adopted older sister called Enyo. After Enyo's best-friend died in front of her Enyo went off on a mission to find out who was behind her best-friends death she didn't find the person however and went back to Forks. She has to leave Forks right after meeting Sam and the Cullens. To her surprise she finds she has 2 imprints and Bella is ...
1. Chapter 1

**This is a** **TWOSHOT** **that came to me. I hope you all enjoy it. Read and review.**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

I was on the La Push beach with my little-sister and several of her school friends, mainly because Bella begged me to come. One of the girls I had taken an extreme dislike to she was one of those people who you knew no one would ever actually be best friends with because she would spill their secrets to everyone. I stared at Jessica the annoying twit who was constantly making fun of everyone when they weren't in ear shot of course. She had just got done freaking out about my natural eye-color which I was surprised about myself since I was full Quileute. ( my eye-color . )

"Bella like said that you sang and like wrote songs." Jessica said as the conversation shifted away from her. I rolled my eyes at her attempt to get the conversation focused back onto her. "Yeah I do." I said as I chewed on a piece of licorice. Jessica raised her eyebrows at me, "Wow like really!? Could you like sing something?" I wasn't going to at first but then I decided what the heck, I wouldn't lose anything and it would shut Jessica up for a little while. "Sure. Mike can I borrow your CD player?" I said un-enthusiastically. Bella gave me a look and mouthed 'sorry' to me. I gave her a small smile to show her I didn't hold it against her as I finished off the licorice and reached into my backpack for my music CD. I put my CD into the player and started to skip it to the number I wanted. "Does this song have like a story behind it?" Jessica asked her voice grating on my nerves. "Yes. I wrote this after my best-friend died." I said not bothering to hide the ice in my tone. I reached the number I wanted and turned the volume up before setting the player down. ( **"See You Again"** **DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!** )

 _ **It's been a long day without you, my friend**_

 _ **And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**_

 _ **We've come a long way from where we began**_

 _ **Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**_

 _ **When I see you again**_

 _ **(Hey)**_

 _ **Who knew?**_

 _ **All the planes we flew**_

 _ **Good things we've been through**_

 _ **That I'll be standing right here talking to you**_

 _ **'Bout another path**_

 _ **I know we loved to hit the road and laugh**_

 _ **But something told me that it wouldn't last**_

 _ **Had to switch up**_

 _ **Look at things different, see the bigger picture**_

 _ **Those were the days**_

 _ **Hard work forever pays**_

 _ **Now I see you in a better place (see you in a better place)**_

 _ **Uh**_

 _ **How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?**_

 _ **Everything I went through you were standing there by my side**_

 _ **And now you gon' be with me for the last ride**_

 _ **It's been a long day without you, my friend**_

 _ **And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again (I see you again)**_

 _ **We've come a long way (yeah, we came a long way) from where we began (you know we started)**_

 _ **Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again (let me tell you)**_

 _ **When I see you again**_

 _ **(Aah oh, aah oh**_

 _ **Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)**_

 _ **Yeah**_

 _ **First you both go out your way**_

 _ **And the vibe is feeling strong**_

 _ **And what's small turn to a friendship**_

 _ **A friendship turn to a bond**_

 _ **And that bond will never be broken**_

 _ **The love will never get lost (and the love will never get lost)**_

 _ **And when brotherhood come first**_

 _ **Then the line will never be crossed**_

 _ **Established it on our own**_

 _ **When that line had to be drawn**_

 _ **And that line is what we reach**_

 _ **So remember me when I'm gone (remember me when I'm gone)**_

 _ **How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?**_

 _ **Everything I went through you were standing there by my side**_

 _ **And now you gon' be with me for the last ride**_

 _ **So let the light guide your way, yeah**_

 _ **Hold every memory as you go**_

 _ **And every road you take, will always lead you home, home**_

 _ **It's been a long day without you, my friend**_

 _ **And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**_

 _ **We've come a long way from where we began**_

 _ **Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**_

 _ **When I see you again**_

 _ **(Aah oh)**_

 _ **(Uh)**_

 _ **(Aah oh)**_

 _ **(Yeah)**_

 _ **(Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)**_

 _ **(Ya, ya)**_

 _ **When I see you again**_

 _ **(Uh)**_

 _ **See you again**_

 _ **(Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)**_

 _ **(Yeah, yeah, uh-huh)**_

 _ **When I see you again.**_

I grabbed my water bottle and took a swig before I turned from the Sea that I had been looking out at as I sang and was surprised to find that my sister's group had been joined by several Quileute boys. Three were standing near my sister's friends and three others were standing forty feet away from our small group. I raised an eyebrow because the three standing away from the group were shirtless and shoeless and very muscular and tall. I checked out the three not bothering to hide that fact as I raked my eyes over their forms enjoying the view. When I reached the oldest looking one I felt a shiver run down my spine as I stared into his warm caramel colored eyes. He was looking at me like he had never seen a woman before and for a moment we just stared at each other then Jessica cleared her throat and I pulled my eyes away from him to look at the annoying twit. "Wow! That was amazing. Like wow. Really you should totally try out for a group of something you would like totally get in!" Jessica said her voice growing higher and sounding like fingernails on a chalkboard. "Thanks." I muttered as I popped my CD out of the player and put it back in its case before putting the case into my backpack and zipping it up. Before anyone else could say anything my cell-phone rang and I picked it up on the second ring recognizing the number.

"Hi Kujou." I said somewhat happily as I pulled my backpack up onto my shoulder and started walking away from the group. I swear I heard a growl from behind me but I ignored it thinking I was hearing things. We talked for a while about different things that were happening before Kujou went silent. I found a large boulder and sat down on it running a hand through my short turquoise and lavender streaked black hair messing it up only for a second before it fell back into its messy Shaggy Bob style. "So what did you really call about Kujou?" I stated more then asked. "Do…you remember when Mai…died?" Kujou asked his voice sounding nervous. I pinched the bridge of my nose and took a deep breath letting it out slowly as I remembered the day that my best-friend had died. "Of course…what about it?" I asked trying to forget the images that my Eidetic memory had pulled to the forefront of my mind.

"Do you remember the paramedic who found you?" Kujou asked. I thought for a second before the image of a 5'7 beautiful Asian woman came to mind. "Yeah her name was…Kiyoshi right?" I replied. "Yes. …we're getting married." Kujou said. I blinked in surprise, "Oh….well congratulations. I hope you two have a wonderful marriage." I said confused by why he had called me to tell me this. We weren't close and since the group had been dispersed after Mai died we hadn't been in contact for two reasons. The first was security reasons but the second was because I had pushed the group away completely after Mai had died, I hadn't wanted to let anyone close to me again. It was too painful to lose them. "I called to tell you because she works for the CIA and two months ago they found out who was responsible for the attack that killed Mai…and just three days ago he was executed." Kujou said. I felt my heart stop for a second as I absorbed that information. I wanted to ask him who it was and why he had waited so long to tell me but my throat was tight and I couldn't speak. After a minute of silence Kujou spoke again, "I just thought that you should know we won't talk again. Goodbye Jinx." Kujou said before he hung up.

I pressed the call end button and sat there just looking out at the sea my mind drifting over the events that lead up to the death of my best-friend and the horrible things I had done afterwards to try and dull the pain. _"Of course the government probably wouldn't label them as 'horrible things'."_ I thought with a sneer as I remembered the sizeable number of terrorist and black-market traders that I had killed, all with the government's blessings of course, as I attempted to locate the person behind the attack that had killed by best friend.

The sun was going down and I could feel the chilly air growing colder but still I sat there just remembering the past until I heard Bella hollering my name. I stood up and brushed off my jeans as I walked towards Bella's voice. I didn't realize how far I had walked while talking to Kujou until then. As I walked into view of my sister I could hear the relief in her voice, "There you are! You were gone for three hours!" Bella exclaimed and I could hear the faint worry in her voice as well. "Sorry, I was talking to…an old friend." I said slinging my arm around Bella's shoulders. "So I take it we are ready to go?" I asked as we walked towards the van and the group of kids. "Yeah…Hey E do you know the Quileute legends?" Bella asked biting her lower lip in thought. I raised an eyebrow in surprise before shaking my head, "No I wasn't brought up on the Rez, even before Charlie and Renee." I replied.

Jessica had overheard my last comment and jumped on it. "What do you mean you weren't brought up on the Reservation even before Charlie and Renee?" Jessica asked her voice purposefully louder than necessary to attract everyone's attention. "Shouldn't you like call your parents mom and dad not by their names?" I felt my lips twitch into a snarl and I wanted to rip her a new one but settled on answering as calmly as I could, "I am Quileute by birth, I was adopted by Charlie and Renee two weeks before they found out that Renee was pregnant."

"I was wondering why you two didn't look anything alike." Mike said. I shrugged and that was the end of it or at least that would have been until Jessica spoke up. "So like how old are you? Were you orphaned before you were adopted?" I felt my body shake slightly as I tried to hold in the rage that was screaming at me to shred this twit into tiny pieces. However before I could say or do anything Bella spoke up, "Have you ever heard of the phrase mind you own business?" Bella said anger in voice, my shakes stopped and I shrugged off the weird tingly feelings I had been getting as well as I hid my smile, proud of my little sister for speaking up. That shut Jessica up especially since the other teen's agreed with Bella's statement. I walked over to my motorcycle, "Bella did you want a lift from me or were you going to ride with someone else?" I asked as I straddled my bike. "I'll ride with you." Bella replied before saying goodbye to her friends and I gave her my backpack to hold before she got on behind me. I started up my bike and pulled out, "Wow! E your hot!" Bella hollered in my ear, her arms wrapped around my waist. I felt my one eyebrow quark upward before I laughed and hollered, "Thanks Izzy but that's a little odd coming from you."

I knew Bella was rolling her eyes before she un-laced her hands and punched me in the shoulder with one, "Not like that you idiot! I mean you feel like you have a fever." Bella hollered back. I just shrugged her concerns away, "I feel fine." I hollered back before concentrating on the road, what with the constant rain, night approaching quickly and the speed I was going I knew if I didn't keep my eyes open I could wreak but strangely that just made me want to go faster. I didn't but I really wanted to, we reached home faster then we normally would have. I came to a stop in front of the house and let Bella off, "Aren't you coming inside?" Bella asked. "No I need to get to the airport I have to be in Hawaii for a live show." I replied. "When are you coming home again?" Bella asked as she handed me my backpack. "I'll be back in two weeks." I said with a smile, before given Bella a quick hug. "Make sure you don't have too much of a strange time without me." I said before I started backing out of the driveway. "Oh and remind Charlie that I'll be gone for the next two weeks will you?" I hollered to Bella who was now at the door. When she nodded I waved and then took off towards the airport where I hopped on a flight straight to Hawaii.

I checked with the band again making sure we were in sync on the song list before I went to my reserved hotel room and took a shower and picked out my outfit from the clothes my manager had stocked into my hotel room. The show would be for 10 days straight and I was scheduled to be on the act on the first day, I would have the next eight days to myself I would have to show up on the last day so they could get pictures off all the acts together. I finally chose this outfit. ( . /-lhsS7uEEvWk/Ttttn1uiNzI/AAAAAAAABYM/-uLZ0ybh46s/s1600/PUNK_RAVE_gothic_punk_flare_sleeve_ )

Then I put on my make-up and painted on my black eye mask with the corner near my eye a bright red color to pop the silver color of my colored after pinning up my short hair I glued on my thigh length purple wig. It was always best to have it firmly on. You never knew what was going to happen, especially around thousands of people who adore you. Then it was time and I went out on the stage, "Hello Hawiia! I'm Ai and we are the band Broken." I said into the mike making sure to keep my voice two pitches higher then my normal voice since my normal voice was a husky alto. **Song List: Title (singer)**

 **Monster (Skillet)**

 **Jekyll & Hyde (Plumb)**

 **Sweet Dreams (Eurythmics)**

 **Light 'Em Up (Fall Out Boys)**

 **Raidoactive (Imagine Dragons)**

 **I will not Bow (Breaking Benjamin)**

 **Hero (Skillet)**

 **Immortals (Fall Out Boys)**

 **Trap Of Love (Scooby-doo Daphne)**

 **Futuristic Lover (Katy Perry)**

After the last song I smiled and waved goodbye to the screaming crowd before I headed off stage. "You need to get your photo taken and then I have a magazine interview scheduled for you." My manager said. I cracked my neck and shoulders trying to relieve some of the pressure that built up before nodding at my manager and following her to the limo that would be driving us around. I didn't bother saying goodbye to the band knowing they were busy with their own things, especially since they knew that I was only staying on with the band for another six months since that's when my contract expired. Originally it had just been for my cover so I could get into certain countries without them being too suspicious, now it was just a reminder of the reason my best friend was killed. All of the band members were searching for jobs elsewhere and I knew as talented as they were they would find a job no problem. After the photo's and the interview which took several hours buy itself I was finally taken back to my hotel room where I wanted to just collapse on the bed. However first the security team went over my room for bugs which they found several as usual, reporters always wanted to know who I really was. Finally the room was bug free and the security left, immediately I scrubbed the make-up off and peeled off my wig before taking a long relaxing bath while listening to soft jazz music. When I finally pulled myself out of the bath I pulled on an oversized black T-shirt that went to mid-thigh and collapsed onto my bed.

I yawned as I woke up taking a deep breath in threw my nose and letting it out slowly, I stayed still for several moments afterwards but my internal alarm clock refused to let me fall back asleep so with a groan I peeled my eyes open and sat up. Since I had the day to myself which meant that I would have to sneak out of the hotel since even my security didn't know who I was. I pulled on a pair of hip hugger jeans that I found hidden in the back of the closet and a white high-neck tank-top and a pair of white sandals before grabbing my backpack and after checking out the windows I climbed out one and over several rooms then down the emergency exit ladder. I decided to walk to a nearby café and get breakfast before wondering around Hawaii checking out the sights. I was alone on the trail in the forest when a disgusting scent slammed into my nostrils and I nearly up-chucked. It smelt like rotting fish mixed with burnt sugar and vomit acid. While I was busy keeping my breakfast down I felt a cold chill run down my spine, someone or something was watching me. I looked up and straight into a pair of blood red eyes set in a pale face that sparkled like diamonds in the few rays of sunlight that hit off of it. As it came near me I dropped my backpack and a surge of rage slammed into me and I exploded literally.

When I came around again I had ripped the thing into pieces but somehow I knew that wasn't enough, and even as I thought I saw the hand start to twitch. _"The heck?!"_ I started to freak out when I heard something coming through the woods straight towards me and it sounded like there were more behind it. I didn't know what to do if I ran the thing could kill whoever or whatever it was that was coming but if I stayed they or them could try to kill me. Luckily I was being smiled down upon and it was a family of shape-shifters who explained everything to me. I stayed with them for the next several days learning everything that I needed to know before I had to get back to the hotel in order to become 'Ai'. Not surprisingly the clothes I had barely fit me anymore seeing as how I had grown from my already tall height of 5'10 to what I judged to be 6'5 and in my human form my muscles were more defined and I was running a normal temperature of 108. I was also faster and stronger than normal and I had to be careful when I was getting dressed. Finally I found an outfit that would go with a pair of flats I had found in the closet ( ) I have to say it made me look like a model. After the pictures were taken I let my manager know that I was leaving. I didn't bother going back to the hotel instead I just decided to fly home. The Hawaiian shape-shifters had been nice but they didn't like the thought of an 'unstable' wolf on their turf so after telling me everything they could they urged me to leave so I knew they wouldn't miss me.

I took a taxi home since I was in a dress and I could smell vampires the closer the taxi got to Charlie's house. When I got out I could smell a fresh scent however this vampire smelled different from the other one this one smelt like pine and burnt sugar, still a disturbing scent but not as bad as the other one. I could smell it inside the house and the closer I got to Bella's room the more intense the smell got. I gave a quick and soft knock on Bella's door before I opened her door her window was opened and I knew she was awake and I could tell from the smell the vampire had just left. "I'm guessing that was the Cullen boy you were interested in." I said to Bella as I walked over and shut and locked her window glaring at the golden eyed vampire I saw peering at me from the woods. Bella didn't say anything and I rolled my eyes, "Bella I know your awake and I know that guy is a bloodsucker." I stated, daring her to deny that fact. She jolted up in bed like she had been poked with a branding iron, "W…?!" Bella started to exclaim. I slapped my hand over her mouth, and put a finder over my own mouth shushing her as I listened to see if Charlie had woken up. Thankfully he hadn't so I relaxed my grip on her mouth and dropped my finger away from my own lips. "Are you trying to wake Charlie up?!" I hissed at Bella as I flipped on her bedside lamp. "Are you wearing a dress?" Bella asked in surprise. I laughed quietly, "Only you Bella." I said shaking my head. "What?" Bella asked in confusion, "I catch your bloodsucker boyfriend red-handed in your bedroom without Charlie's knowledge, I've no doubt, and instead of asking me how I know what he is you ask me about my clothes." I said chuckling again.

That night Bella told me everything about the whole Cullen family and how they were vegetarians and they had 'gifts'. I listened and in the end I wasn't happy with my little sister dating a corpse but if that made her happiest that as long as he didn't hurt her we were okay. "I want to meet the whole Cullen family, make sure you tell Edward if he's not still out there in the forest listen to us." I told Bella before getting up and going to my room which was the attic that had been converted into a beautiful room with its own bathroom. The next day I had cleaned up the house and had bought groceries and was thinking about what to make for supper when Bella came flying inside the door. "Edward said all of the Cullen's are interested to meet you. Can you be ready in thirty minutes?" Bella said as she dropped her school backpack onto the couch and ran upstairs to get a quick shower and change. "Sure." I muttered my answer since Bella was already up the stairs. I called Charlie and told him that Bella and I wouldn't be home to late but that I would make maple sausage, chocolate-chip muffins, scrambled eggs and cheesy potatoes and leave them on a plate for him in the fridge. Then while Bella was getting a shower I made the food and just barely held myself back from devouring it all as soon as it was done. I made a small plate for Bella and stuck that in the fridge as well before devouring everything that was left over and putting the pans in the sink leaving the ones that were still too hot on top of the stove.

Finally Bella was down and after she pulled on her shoes I grabbed my motorcycle keys and we were off. She gave me the directions and within twenty minutes we were pulling up outside of the Cullen's house. All of my senses were tingling and I was surprised to find out that all vampires did not smell the same. They all had the same burnt sugar smell but they all had another scent as well. I shut off my bike and stuffed the keys into my backpack which I then slung over my shoulder. "Are you ready? You'll be nice right?" Bella said as we walked up the front steps. I grinned, "I will try to behave myself." I said. Bella huffed, "That doesn't reassure me at all!" I laughed at that and the front door opened. I could tell from his scent that this was the one my sister was dating. "Hello Edward." I said with an easy nod in his direction. He relaxed slightly and was at Bella's side in a second, the door opened wider behind him and several other golden eyed vampires filled it. The eldest male stepped forward and offered his hand, "Hello I'm Carlise." He said. I shook his hand, "Hello, I'm Bella's older sister Enyo you can call me E if you wish Bella does all the time." I replied. The oldest female stepped forward next and pulled me into a quick hug, " Hello Enyo, I'm Esme." "I'm Emmet and this is my mate Rosalie." The biggest vampire said reaching out for a hug, I quickly ducked under his arms, "I don't hug strange guys." I stated coldly before smiling so he knew I was joking around with him. "Hello I'm Jasper." The last male vampire said softly as he stepped forward, I shook his hand. "Are you trying to mess with my emotions?" I asked feeling something trying to tug at my emotions. Jasper's eyes widened and the rest of the family went silent. "I was trying to see why I didn't feel your emotions. My apologies if I upset you in anyway ma'am." Jasper said, I could hear his southern accent become more pronounced. I smiled and waved away his worry, "No big deal." I said then the last female vampire stepped forward but kept several feet of distance between us. "I'm Alice. Why can't I see you?" She said. "Are your eyes closed?" I questioned unable to hold back the sarcasm that coated that statement. "E!" Bella muttered and I rolled my eyes, "I don't know maybe the same reason that Edward can't read my mind and Jasper can't control my emotions?" I said to Alice who I mentally dubbed 'Tinkerbell'.

I stayed for the next three hours at the Cullen's house learning more about them however I didn't tell them about me. I just didn't feel like I could trust them with that secret and I knew Bella would want to tell her boyfriend so I didn't tell her either. All the sudden my cell-phone rang and I twitched at the ring-tone. It only rang twice before the caller hung up but I got the message. "Isabella I have to go. I'll call Charlie and let him know can you have someone drive you home?" I asked Bella as I stood up from the couch I had been sitting on while playing Speed Racer with Emmet. "I'll take her home." Edward said. I nodded as I grabbed my backpack and pulled out my keys. "Enyo what's going on?" Bella asked worried. I looked at her, "I've been re-activated." I said Bella's eyes widened, "But you said…" I didn't let Bella finish. "Yes but I don't make the rules and they can break them anytime they want. I love you little sis. Take care of Charlie and yourself." I said before kissing Bella on her forehead and walking out the Cullen's front door and down their steps. "Oh hey Edward." I said turning around and coming back up the steps. "Yes?" Edward said appearing in the doorway beside a worried and sad Bella. "Listen Sparkles, you hurt my sister and I will find creative ways to torture you for the rest of your eternal life." I snarled at Edward, making acid drip from every word. The whole Cullen family which had gathered around their front door flinched backwards at my tone. "I won't hurt her." Edward said. I raised an eyebrow at him but didn't say anything else to him instead I turned towards my sister. "You be careful and be yourself. Call me anytime." I said hugging Bella before I walked down the Cullen's front steps and straddled my motorcycle bringing it roaring to life.


	2. Chapter 2

**I just realized that you cannot see the web link I have up for the natural color of E's eyes which I will put in a comment in the first chapter.** **Thank you all for reading and following and adding this and me as a favorite. I hope you enjoy.**

 **CHAPTER TWO OF TWO**

I was just going to head to the airport however something had been tugging at me ever since I had stared into the warm caramel colored eyes of the Quileute man at La Push beach. So I went to La Push instead, I shut off my bike and walked out onto the beach starring out at the sea. I looked up at the almost pitch black night sky and shook my head trying to shake the feeling's that had called me to the beach off. I turned around and saw a figure coming towards me, I wasn't afraid but I was curious so I subtly sniffed the air. As the figure came closer my eyes focused on their face. It was the guy I had been thinking about ever since I first saw him. My eyes zeroed in on his and I walked out towards him, I felt my world shift as I stared into his eyes all of my senses were focused completely on him and in that moment he was the only thing holding me to the earth.

We stared at each other for several moments in silence before I spoke, "Hi my first name is Enyo it means warlike in mythology. It's the name of a goddess of war known as the 'waster of cities,' who is depicted as being covered in blood and carrying weapons. My character is pretty much like the meaning of my name." I said deciding to be flat out honest with this guy. If he was going to be scared of my violent streak then he wasn't a good match for me weird feelings that attracted me to him or not. He smiled and let out a little laugh, "Hi my name is Sam and I have no idea what it means."

I smiled at him and then dropped into a mock curtsey, "It's an honor." I said the pulling at the sides of my basketball shorts. We both laughed then and I knew then and there that he was definitely someone I wanted in my life. We talked for two hours and then my phone went off again and I remembered that I had to leave and why and somehow Sam seemed to know how I felt. "What's wrong?" Sam asked me concern filling his voice as he watched me check my cell-phone before putting it back in my backpack. "Listen Sam, I have to go and I honestly don't know when or if I will be coming back.." I had more to say but that's all I got out as Sam growled and pulled me tightly into a hug. "Why do you have to leave? What do you mean you won't be coming back? Where are you going?" Sam asked as he held me tightly in his arms.

I'm pretty sure if I wasn't a shape-shifter I would have bruised ribs however as it was I was just uncomfortable with being this close to anyone so I broke his hold and took three steps backwards. "I have a job out of town and they called me to go back. I don't know when my next time off will be that's all." I said lying between my teeth. "You're lying." Sam said flatly. I rolled my eyes at his reproachful tone. "Yes I am, it's been great getting to know you but I have a life that doesn't involve you, so quit sticking your nose where it doesn't belong!" I said getting angry. Then we both began to shake in anger and then poof Sam exploded into a large black wolf, the sight causing me to calm down right away. "You're a shape-shifter?" I said in surprise then I remembered that I had to leave. "Listen I will try to come back as soon as I can and we can talk about everything then." I said before slinging my backpack over my shoulders and hopping onto my bike.

The wolf Sam howled softly in sadness and I looked up from starting my bike, "I'm not scared of you I honestly do have a job to go to. I promise to come back and talk to you as soon as I possibly can okay?" I said. Sam gave a huff that I took as an okay sign and started my bike before heading to the airport. I could hear him following me while hiding in the forest alongside the road until the forest ran out. I heard a sad howl that I figured was Sam and I felt pained at the fact that I had to leave him but I knew I didn't have a choice. I got to the airport and made sure to have my motorcycle put into a box that only I could open when I got back. After paying the fee for that I called the number back and said three words, "Forks, Washington Airport." Then I hung up and sat down on one of the available seats for people that were waiting for their planes.

Forty-five minutes later my cell-phone rang and I picked it up, I was told which corner of the airport I was suppose to go to before the call went dead. I walked towards my destination and wasn't surprised to find a jet waiting for me. I checked around the perimeter to make sure there were no snipers then I checked the jet out for booby traps or any problems. I never took chances the people I worked for were…brutal in a word, it didn't matter to them if you were an operative for them or an enemy if they even had a small pinch of doubt about you, they would slaughter you. Their core ethic was "Only the uncompromising operatives will survive."

Finally sure that the jet was safe, fueled up and had all of its parts and none of them were bombs or in any way messed up I hopped in and after strapping myself into the chair I put my hand on the dashboard. After it took my fingerprints and voice confirmed I was the correct person the jet started up for me and I entered the second pair of coordinates that I had received and the jet took off. It was self-piloted, which made things easy on me, I called Charlie and let him know that I had had to leave and that Bella would be riding home with Edward. He wasn't too happy about that but he knew I didn't have a choice, I had been called back and I had to answer immediately.

When I finally made it back to the familiar sight of the Amazon forest where one of the government's secrets HQ was I took a long look around. I hadn't been back here since given my report after Mai had died. I shook myself and shoved all of my emotions and thoughts into a mental box and locked it. It was the only way anyone could survive doing what we did. Otherwise you would lose your soul and simply become a machine that when broken either killed yourself or killed other's out of control.

I kept all my sense's on full alert as I walked into the facility, my face an empty mask. After clearing security I was escorted by two dozen fully armed guards to the lowest level where I had never been allowed. This was the floor that was off limits for everyone except the highest level, there were many rumors about what went on down on this level. I had no interest in finding out if the rumors were actually right but it seemed like I had no choice on this matter. The guards frisked me again before they nodded to the person behind the counter who then proceeded to enter several codes into the computer, that in turn activated several lifts that opened to revel a single person holding a locked box. The boxes were opened and metal keys were taken out and then entered into the large steel door that blocked me from the lowest level floor. The door hissed as it started to part and everyone else cleared out, leaving me alone in front of the slowly opening door.

I was ready for anything, keeping my senses fully alert I heard at least a hundred hearts beating behind the door, and two that seemed to be coming from the ceiling. Instantly I went into battle mode and had snapped the neck of the two on the ceiling, balancing my body one of the many pipes that ran across the ceiling. People in black cloaks that had a white skull with a red eye in the center of its forehead poured out of the door and I knew. Either this was an assignation or a test from the head people. I didn't have time to debate taking it if it was a test as my position was spotted and the battle was on.

I don't know the actual amount of time it took for me to kill all of the seventy-two people that tried to kill me. Being a shape-shifter gave me greater strength then even my old self had and it raised my instincts and energy levels as well which is why I was still alive. The old me would have died, these people were not messing around, I don't know who they were but they worked almost like they had a hive mind. I hid in the shadows waiting to see what would happen next. When nothing happened I positioned myself to see what was in the lowest level. I was surprised and horrified to see what laid inside, every kind of despicable torture devices that should have never been invented. And they were all covered in blood, dried and fresh, body parts were everywhere.

Then one of the lifts started downward, a trio of men clad in the same black robes with white skulls and a single red eye in the center of its forehead exited the lift. "You might as well come out Enyo. We know your there." One of the men said, turning his head towards me. I nearly flinched as I saw his eyes, they were blood red. I was curious and suspicious, none of the others had been vampires so what was going on. I refused to leave the shadows and instead started searching for a way out, of course it was nearly impossible but I still looked. The three men started to chuckle and I felt my heart drop, whatever was going to happen next was definitely not going to be fun. When all three men dropped their hoods and I saw three pairs of brilliant red eyes I knew I was in for a painful and long fight if I wanted to survive.

"Enyo my dear, please there is no reason to hide in distrust of us. My name is Quinn these are my brothers William and Frank. We don't have to be your enemies. In fact we just got done freeing you from the humans that used to run this facility and all the staff were disposed of as well. We would prefer it if you and the other ten in your group would come to work for us." The first vampire who identified himself as Quinn said. I wasn't impressed but I was smirking inside, they didn't seem to know that I was a shape-shifter and had no reason to be scared of them.

I didn't answer and Quinn sighed and shook his head in a 'sad' way, "Very well, if that is your answer. My brothers let us feast on this wonderful human specimen." Quinn said. This did cause me to laugh out loud. My laughter surprised the three vampires as it echoed around, I slunk out of the shadow in a slightly crouched position my lips pulled back showing all of my teeth in a feral smile. "Who's this human specimen you're talking about? I'm the only living thing down here." I said.

My knowledge that they were dead startled them and my words confused them, using their momentary off-balance moment. I charged forward changing halfway there watching with a dark joy as their fear flashed across their faces.

After finally ripping the three of them apart I searched around and finally found a lighter which I used to kill them. I rested for as long as I felt was safe before I climbed into the lift not bothering to put on clothes, my nakedness would give me a moment of surprise if there was anyone or anything left to guard the upper levels. As it was the darn lift was stopped at every floor, which is a lot since there are 47 active floors and that's not included the 'dead space' that is put between each floor for protection., which meant that my lift was stopped a grand total of 94 times. And on each floor there was five vampires who tried to kill me. So in total the number of vampires killed not including the three vampire leaders or the 74 humans on the bottom level was 470. Sure I rested after each fight and I was lucky enough to find human food, bottled water, and first aid kits on each floor which helped me keep going but my wounds were never given time to fully heal.

When I finally emerged into the Amazon forest I found myself staring up at the night sky that was just starting to turn into day. I collapsed onto the forest floor shifting into my human form and I just lay there, unable to do anything else. Finally when the sun was starting to disappear for the day I was able to drag myself into the forest. Then I was asleep. Whenever I awoke, the sun was up in the center of the sky and my body was still extremely sore and stiff and I was basically wearing a skin suit of blood, my own blood. I didn't bother to change into clothes or wash off my blood, I ate whatever fruit was near me then changed into my wolf and to my disgust but craving for meat I ate two snakes, three birds, and one giant otter raw.

I don't know how many days passed as I just laid there eating and sleeping, but finally my body was rested and the soreness and stiffness was gone. I found a body of water and after making sure it was safe I jumped in, changing into my human form mid-jump. I know I was in there for at least three hours scrubbing my dried blood off my body as well as wolf hair that got stuck into the blood from my changes and my head hair which was matted together. Finally I stepped out of the water feeling refreshed and decided that it would be okay to open my mental box which I had locked my emotions and thoughts up in before I had entered the facility.

I was sent to the forest floor by the overwhelming need to get home and see Sam, nothing else mattered but Sam. I didn't even realize I had changed into my wolf form, nor did I feel the branches that slapped into my sides as I ran in the direction I felt Sam. I didn't eat or sleep and only barley drank as I continued to run, days turning into night and back again. Whatever was pulling me had a grip on me that I could not shake and I didn't want to, then I started to smell familiar scents and found myself in a small clearing. There was a faint scent of Bella but the only scent that interested me was Sam's, it was almost fresh and I followed it.

I soon found myself surrounded by a group of unfamiliar shape-shifters however before I started to attack or really even bother to check out these strange shifters, a familiar scent and figure came running up. The other shape-shifters, they had to be since no ordinary wolves were this big, cleared the way for Sam as he entered the clearing. I could see that he was physically very weak and it didn't look like he had been eating, his entire body was trembling, it took me several minutes to realize mine was doing the same.

Seeing Sam brought me instant relief and the pull was now completely gone I huffed out a soft greeting that he instantly returned as we rubbed faces. Taking in each other's scents, finally I felt almost complete but there still seemed to be something missing. I felt a small nudging in my mind and I felt my wolf head tilt in confusion. Before remembering that Alpha's can communicate mentally to each other and their pack members in wolf form, I was slightly apprehensive to let anyone into my mind. However I for some reason had complete trust in Sam and so I opened the door letting him into my mind. Instantly his warm and slightly rough voice was in my head, frantically asking me questions.

After several moments of each of us answering and asking question's I remembered the other wolves and I turned to look at them. One a large russet wolf caught my eye and I stared into his eyes, he returned the favor. And I felt like I was finally completed, I left Sam's side to circle this strange wolf that I knew instinctively was now a part of me. When I came to his face again I slowly leaned forward, and he copied my movements. We rubbed faces and took in each other's scents and then my need for sleep and food caught up to me. I now thought nothing of hunting or eating an animal raw, in my wolf form that is and so I began to sniff and finally caught the scent of a herd of deer.

I let loose a hunting howl and ran in their direction Sam and the other wolf following close beside me and the rest were now running behind us. I felt free and wild as I lead the charge, then as I stared out at the herd of deer. My head felt like it exploded and suddenly I was seeing everything from several other sets of eyes. Thoughts were swirling around, questions were being asked in different male voices and then they all seemed to meld together and all of our minds became one. We all worked seamlessly together and took down four deer, one buck and three females all at least four years old.

After we were done eating we cleaned each other's muzzle's strengthening the new bond between all six of us. Finally full and at peace I lay down underneath a large tree, the large russet wolf and Sam nuzzled my flanks and then lay down beside me. The other three males lay down on either side of them and we all slept. When I woke up the moon was full and the stars were twinkling down, I had felt the other three males leave but Sam and the other male had stayed with me. I stood up to my feet and yawned and stretched before nuzzling their heads in greeting since they were already awake. Then I remembered Bella and Charlie and how they were probably very worried about me so I started trotting in the direction to the nearest smell of pavement.

"Where are you going?" An unknown male voice asked in my head. I was surprised for a second before remembering and answering, _"I have to get home to Bella and Charlie. I don't know how long I've been gone and their most likely very worried about me."_ I replied.

" **We will walk you to the forest outside of Charlie's house. Although you might want to wait for Jarred to return with the clothes he's borrowing from his imprint."** Sam's voice said. _"I'll be fine as long as I can get to the forest, I buried some clothes there just in case."_ I replied. Nothing else was said until I remembered that I still didn't know this other males name. _"I know Sam but what is your name?"_ I asked the russet wolf. I could feel his and Sam's surprise then he answered, "My name is Jacob Black."

" _My name is Enyo Swan, I'm Bella's adopted older sister."_ I replied. Then the three of us conversed about everything as we walked back to Charlie's house. Since we walked the sun was starting to rise when we finally arrived at the forest outside of Charlie's house. I decided to just dig up my clothes and then head over to Jacob's house which was closer then Sam's to change and shower then meet the rest of the Quileute pack. Then I would go home and talk to Charlie and Bella. I found out much to my surprise that I had been gone for over a year.

I decided to bath in the creek behind Jacob's house as just looking at Jacob and his dad's small home made me feel claustrophobic. I changed into my human form and started to scrub off all the dirt and things that were sticking to my body when I heard a familiar noise coming closer. I hurried up with my bath and quickly pulled on one of the few pieces of clothing that I had packed in my backpack that I had buried. They were all black dress that I had sewn shorts and bras into, and a piece of tank-top if I felt the neckline was to showing. They were very easy for me to pull on and off quickly and they all offered a lot of freedom to move.

 **( I decided not to put a link into this because their a pain in the butt to get to show up in the actual chapter. Anyway enjoy the rest of this story.)**

As I walked out all the boys gave me a once over and two whistled causing Sam and Jacob to growl at them, "Hey no judging me! You guys get to just pull on a pair of shorts this is easiest for me to pull on." I huffed at the guys as I continued to walk towards them. "Well we're definitely not going to complain." Jacob said. Sam made a noise of agreement as they both came towards me. I laughed before remembering Bella I looked towards her truck and saw her watching me with a furrowed brow and gaping jaw. My smile fell and I felt guilt pierce me that I hadn't went to Bella and Charlie yet. Bella stared at me as Sam and Jacob wrapped their arms around me and sniffed my neck, inhaling my scent. I shoved the guilt away and took in both of their scents, my eyes closing and my entire body relaxing.

Then an angry Bella started to storm towards the three of us, Sam and Jacob both tried to push me behind them but I was having none of that. I walked out around them and towards Bella figuring she would probably have to slap me at least once in her anger and I didn't want her doing it close to my two imprints, at least that's what I was guessing Sam and Jacob to be. Sure enough once she was in range Bella slapped me across the face, I didn't really feel it but she started muttering curse words and holding her hand. "March 11th 2005 is when I took you to meet the Cullen's it is now March 11th 2006. Where have you been?! Why haven't you come to see me and Charlie or at least call us? Are you the reason Jacob wouldn't come to see me?!" Bella demanded all at once.

I couldn't help but laugh and pull her into a hug, "It's nice to see you to lil sis." I said burying my head into her hair. I was surprised and delighted to find that the scent of vampires wasn't lingering on her at all. My recent time with vampires were not happy memories and I would just rather never see or smell another one, 'vegetarian' or not every again in my lifetime. Bella clung to me tightly and we stayed like that for several moments before I pulled back and answered her questions in order. "I was fighting for my life, I just got back yesterday I think? I was in wolf form this whole time. I have no idea why Jacob wasn't going to see you."

I heard several upset growls and then promptly remembered that I was now the center of the world for two shape-shifters who happened to be in a pack who all happened to have overheard everything I had just said. I was behind Bella and holding her in front of me like a shield in seconds. "Easy guys, calm down." I said. The three still un-familiar males advanced as did Sam and Jacob however before anyone said or asked or did anything something magical happened. I felt Bella's body begin to tremble and my eyes flew open wide as I took several very fast steps backwards and Bella exploded into w beautiful pure white wolf. She was the smallest shape-shifter I had ever seen but she was also the first white one I have ever seen. Everyone was in shock and surprise and then I noticed that she had stopped growling and snapping her gaze seemed locked onto something or someone. I followed her gaze and found Paul looking at her like he had been in the desert for years and she was the first bit of water he had found.


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO! I couldn't leave this story as it was and so I have written an ending to this story. I hope you all enjoy and review. Also I did change some things that happened in the book/movie to fit with my write.**

 **THE LAST CHAPTER….HONESTLY**

I couldn't help but laugh at the realization that not only was my little sister a werewolf she had just imprinted and been imprinted on by from what I could tell was the most temperamental shape-shifter in the pack. _"Oh this is gonna be AWESOME!"_ I thought joy running through me as I realized that I wouldn't have to worry about losing my baby sister for many many years to come. However my joy came to a quick halt as my laughter had brought everyone's attention back to me and Bella just seemed to realize that she was seeing me from a very different angle.

"First things first, Bells don't worry your fine. You're a shape-shifter like me and the guys here, although I have no idea how you are. All you have to do is calm down by thinking of something happy and you'll be in your human form however you'll be butt naked so you might want to find a place to hide when you try to change back. Here take my backpack you can use my clothes." I said, trying to calm Bella down as she was reeking of fear. She nodded showing that she understood before she started towards the forest, my backpack hanging from her muzzle.

Bella came out a few moments later and I was surprised at how little she had changed, she had only grown four inches at the most, however her skin was now a soft golden color and she was more filled in. "You look gorgeous!" I told her, Paul snarled as the rest of the guys agreed. I bit my lip to keep from laughing at Paul's possessiveness. Then a thought hit me and I gasped. "What are we going to tell Charlie?!" I said looking at Bella. Her eyes widened as well, however a coughing noise from Jacob's house caught our attentions. "I think you should just tell Charlie the truth, after all he has a right to know." Said an older Quileute guy who was in a wheelchair, out on the porch I guessed him to be Jacob's dad.

I tried to be respectful but I had to question him, "You think we should just tell Charlie that his adoptive daughter and birth daughter turn into giant wolves and they are life mated to guys who also turn into giant wolves and we exist to kill vampires who are sparkly people that suck the blood out of humans in order to live and have powers that go far beyond any human reach? Wouldn't that give him a heart-attack or a mental breakdown? Or make him think we've had a mental breakdown?" I said trying to understand why Jacob's dad thought it was a good idea. "You would be surprised at how receptive humans can be." Jacob's dad said. I shrugged my shoulders and turned to Bella, "Okay I'm game. How about you Bells?" I asked. Bella hesitated for a few seconds, "Well I would like to have a better understanding of myself before I tell Charlie anything." Bella said.

"Okay. Well I need to go talk to Charlie and let him know I'm back. I'll wait until you're ready to talk to him about any of this stuff though." I said before starting towards the woods. "Wait!" Three voices called out, causing me to glance over my shoulder. "What?" I asked wanting to get moving. "Are you okay?" Bella asked me staring into my eyes, trying to see if and what I was thinking. I smiled, "I'm fine B. I've just been gone for a long time and I want to go say hi to Charlie and maybe sleep in a bed for the first time in a long time." I replied. Bella wasn't completely convinced but she nodded accepting my answer, Jacob and Sam however were already on their way towards me. They hugged me and nuzzled my face planting kisses on my cheeks, "Be careful." Jacob said. "Come back soon." Sam added.

I brushed a kiss over both of their cheeks before pulling back, "I will." I said before turning and leaving. Halfway to Charlie's house everything slammed down on me at once and I grabbed onto a nearby tree for support as I tried to sort everything out. My feelings and emotions were overwhelming me, hate, fear, anger, peace, joy, pain and disgust were all fighting for first place. I dropped to the ground burying my head in my hands and rocking back and forth as I tried to calm myself down. I felt a scream building up in my throat and tried to keep it silenced by pressing my hands across my mouth, however that didn't stop it and I screamed. Loud and long over and over again before I finally felt myself calming down, as I became more aware of my surroundings I realized that I was smelling the entire wolf pack including my sister. Dazed I open my eyes trying to see if my nose was just playing a cruel joke on me or if they really were there.

My heavily lidded eyes met Bella's and I realized that my nose wasn't playing tricks on me Bella came forwards and wrapped her arms around me. For a second I didn't move then I leaned into her, shoving my face into her neck as I cried silent tears, my body shaking. I had repressed all of my emotions for so long that they were all now coming out in a tidal wave that I couldn't stop. I'm not sure how long we stayed like that until I was feeling a lot calmer and my emotions were all settled down so I pulled away from Bella however I kept my head down , then I dashed away from the group before changing into my wolf form. Immediately the rest of the group shifted into their wolf forms as well and questions were being thrown at me from all sides. All of them along the lines of 'are you okay?'

I decided to be blunt with the group after all we were now stuck with each other for the rest of our lives. _"Don't say anything just watch okay? I'm going to show you guys the last five years of my life."_ I said, everyone quieted immediately and I laid down resting my head on my paws as I brought up my life starting five years ago, and ending with seeing Bella and Paul imprint on each other. I couldn't show them my breakdown, half of my reason was because of my embarrassment at breaking down, but the other half was because I hadn't been thinking I had been feeling and I didn't want them to feel the same way I had.

The whole group was silent after I finished sharing before, Sam decided to share his past, then Jacob and one by one everyone in the pack shared their past. There was a mental silence after Bella's share, she had shared last and the entire pack seemed much closer than before. Then I remembered, _"Charlie!"_ I thought jumping to my feet I gave a mental goodbye to the pack as I raced through the woods until I came to the woods just outside of Charlie's house. I would have slapped myself in the head if I had hands when I realized that I had left the backpack back in the forest, I turned to get it when Bella, Paul, Sam and Jacob came walking up to me in their wolf forms, the backpack hanging from Bella's laughing mouth. _"Oh quiet you!"_ I muttered mentally as I smiled and took the backpack before heading behind some brush to change.

 **TWO WEEKS LATER:**

Bella and I had told Charlie the truth and he did accept it surprisingly easily and then he told us that he wasn't surprised because he himself had been a shape-shifter long ago, then he had met Renee and stopped shifting, and once you stop you can never shift again. When I told Charlie that I was imprints with Sam and Jacob he was surprised but he accepted it after he saw just how deep and true the imprint went on the three of us. When Bella told Charlie that she was a shape shifter he was so happy at the knowledge of her new and forevermore disgust at vampires that he promptly grabbed Sue, who had been visiting as part of the Quileute council and kissed her deeply. I snickered, Bella blushed and the guys were too shocked to move. When Charlie finally pulled himself away from Sue, I nudged Bella and she told him that she had imprinted on Paul, another shape-shifter. Charlie promptly fainted in horror as he had heard stories about Paul from a very misinformed bunch of people.

When Charlie woke up, he reluctantly accepted the fact that he was going to have three son-in-laws if and whenever we decided to get married. Winter was coming and I had gotten better at being inside of buildings however small buildings still presented a challenge for me but everyone was extremely supportive. And for the week after telling Charlie there was peace. Right now I was sitting on top of Billy and Jacob's house, Jacob and Sam were on patrol and Billy was out with Charlie who was happy that Jacob and Billy were going to be part of the Swan family after-all and had decided to go on a weeklong fishing trip with Billy to celebrate. I grinned at the memories as I watched the cloud's pass across the sky, I couldn't help but sing the song that came to mind as I thought of my past Christmas's and my future Christmas that was coming. _ **(My Grown Up Christmas List by Kelly Clarkson).**_

 _ **Do you remember me?**_

 _ **I sat upon your knee**_

 _ **I wrote to you**_

 _ **With childhood fantasies**_

 _ **Well, I'm all grown up now**_

 _ **And still need help somehow**_

 _ **I'm not a child**_

 _ **But my heart still can dream**_

 _ **So here's my lifelong wish**_

 _ **My grown up Christmas list**_

 _ **Not for myself**_

 _ **But for a world in need**_

 _ **No more lives torn apart**_

 _ **That war's would never start**_

 _ **And time would heal all hearts**_

 _ **And everyone would have a friend**_

 _ **And right would always win**_

 _ **And love would never end**_

 _ **This is my grown up Christmas list**_

 _ **As children we believed**_

 _ **The grandest sight to see**_

 _ **Was something lovely**_

 _ **Wrapped beneath our tree**_

 _ **But heaven only knows**_

 _ **That packages and bows**_

 _ **Can never heal**_

 _ **A hurting human soul**_

 _ **No more lives torn apart**_

 _ **That war's would never start**_

 _ **And time would heal all hearts**_

 _ **And everyone would have a friend**_

 _ **And right would always win**_

 _ **And love would never end**_

 _ **This is my grown up Christmas list**_

 _ **What is this illusion called the innocence of youth**_

 _ **Maybe only in our blind belief can we ever find the truth**_

 _ **No more lives torn apart**_

 _ **That war's would never start**_

 _ **And time would heal all hearts**_

 _ **And everyone would have a friend**_

 _ **And right would always win**_

 _ **And love would never end, oh**_

 _ **This is my grown up Christmas list**_

 _ **This is my only life-long wish**_

 _ **This is my grown up Christmas list.**_

As I finished singing I felt the air current shift and it brought a sickly scent to my nose, causing my eyes to snap open and my body to immediately shift in mid jump off the roof.

" **What's wrong Enyo?"** ~Sam

" **I smell leech, I'm not sure how many but I'm following the scent."** ~Enyo

" **Where are you at?"** ~ Jacob

" **I'm a little over a hundred yards from your house Jake."** ~ Enyo

" **On our way! Be careful!"** ~ Sam & Jacob

" **I'll howl out the warning."** ~ Enyo

The pack, as we called ourselves, had grown with two more shape-shifters Embry Call and Quil Ateara, both were good friends of Jacob and he was happy to be able to hang out with them now. When they had joined there had been a bit of a gap between the two of them and the rest of us, however I decided that group bonding was more important than my pride and I didn't hide my past from them. As a result they had shared their past and we had all bonded deeply, however because of everyone either having school or work we had created warning howls and barks just in case we couldn't reach each other my modern means. Everyone knew what the howls and barks meant and Jared's imprint Kim who was a nice girl that Jared had introduced to me and Bella the day after we told Charlie about us and Embry's imprint Emily who was still new to everything, were starting to learn the meanings as well.

I felt the rest of the pack joining in as fast as they could, Jacob and Sam almost right behind me as I continued chasing the scent before catching a glimpse of a fiery-red headed female about three hundred yards in-front of me. Immediately Jacob, Sam and myself split off into three directions, I was going to drive her in circles since I was the fastest and Sam and Jacob and the others who were on their ways would box her in. The plan almost worked however the red head played one last trump card and tossed her body off the cliff we had been boxing her into. I knew it was dangerous to go in after her, she didn't need to breath and my wolf form would make me a large target under-water. I came to a stop at the edge of the cliff, everyone else coming up behind me, Bella gave a gasp as I showed the image of the vampire. **  
**

" **What is it Bells?"** ~ Enyo

" **I know her, that's Victoria. Her mate James was the tracker vampire that almost killed me."** ~ Bella

" **WHAT?!"** ~ Everyone except Bella

" **Why don't we all finish up and meet for a bonfire tonight so Bella can refresh our memories about this 'Victoria' leech."** ~ Enyo

The pack muttered agreements and after we all bumped heads and properly greeted each other everyone but Bella, Paul, Jacob, Sam and myself left.

" **I mean it guys, Sam, Jake you two still have a whole section to patrol, Paul you and Bella are skipping a class at your respective schools. Move out, we will meet up tonight."** ~ Enyo

 **{ PRIVATE TALK BETWEEN ENYO, JACOB AND SAM WHO SINCE THEIR ALL ALPHAS CAN SHUT EVERYONE ELSE OUT AND TALK PRIVATLY}**

" **Are you okay babe?"** ~Sam

" **I'm fine, after all I have you two and the rest of the pack with me this time."** ~Enyo

" **Always!"** ~Jacob & Sam

" **You two better get patrolling, I'll call Emily and we can start baking for the bonfire tonight."** ~Enyo

" **Love you Enyo."** ~Jacob & Sam

" **I love you guys to. Be careful, just because she jumped doesn't mean she won't be back."** ~Enyo

" **We'll be careful."** ~Jacob & Sam

 **{END PRIVATE CONVERSATION BETWEEN JACOB, SAM AND ENYO}**

Everyone departed and I jogged towards Charlie's house, changing just inside the tree line and pulling on a pair of black sweatpants that were Sam's, and a blue T-shirt that was Jacobs before making my barefoot way to the house and jumping up to climb in through my window that I left un-latched at times because carrying a key was a bit difficult when I shifted and hiding one around the house wasn't very smart. I called Emily and she came over and we baked and talked, I told her about the house that I was having built for me in the Quileute Reservation. It was much farther back in the forest and away from everyone else, and since I was technically one of the tribe I was allowed to live on the territory. So far just the outside of the house had been completed, I was making by hand, it gave me something to do since I didn't have another live singing gig for several months in order to 'retain my mysterious air' as my manger put it. I didn't want to get another job and I had more than enough money so this project of mine was good for me. I was aiming for a three-story house, plus a large attic that I could use to paint and play my music in and a large basement for a game room. I also wanted to add a garage but that was kind of useless to me so I decided on making the house and completing it first before bothering with a garage.

Emily was trying to decide if she wanted to go to college and what field she would be interest in, we also talked about the pack and time passed quickly. Emily went home to get ready for the bonfire so after I finished packing the last desert up and just in time as I heard Bella's truck coming down the street. Bella burst in the door and flew upstairs to get changed while I began to load the food onto the back of the truck. Sam and Jacob came jogging out of the forest wearing a T-shirt with their shorts since the weather was colder now and we didn't want people questioning us too much. We finished loading the truck in record time and Jacob and Sam left to start getting the bonfire ready while I grabbed paper plates, forks, spoons, and lots of napkins. While I was waiting for Bella I decided to make some of my special homemade hot-chocolate to take along, the rest of the drinks were bottled so I didn't worry about plastic cups instead I grabbed a package of Styrofoam ones and put them in the truck as well. Bella was finally ready and came thundering down the stairs ready to go, which we did immediately I didn't bother to change out of my current outfit.

It was just the pack and imprints at the bonfire which was nice, we all talked and laughed and ate. Then Bella told us about Victoria and everything that had happened, "How did we miss that earlier?" I asked curious. I was referring to the time when we had shared our past's, "Probably because I didn't think of her as important so she didn't stand out in my head and therefore she didn't stand out in yours." Bella replied as she sat down on the sand beside me. There was silence for a minute before I remembered the hot chocolate, "Oh Emily, Kim I made some homemade hot-chocolate for you guys there's two containers of it in the truck, and there's a pack of Styrofoam cups right beside it." I said, turning my head slightly to look backwards towards the fire where they were sitting. Immediately I heard several feet rushing for the truck and laughed a little before leaning my head on to Bella's. "This is amazing!" Several voices exclaimed a moment later I laughed, "I guess I'll have to make it again sometime." I replied. There were several agreements and some more laughter among the pack.

Soon Paul came over and picked Bella up holding her against his body which she immediately snuggled into, as the talk around the bonfire flowed to a silent content stop I took a sip of my Peach Tea, soaking up the feelings of warmth and family and love. Jacob sat on my left and Sam sat on my right and all the couples within the pack were sitting next to each other. "Would you sing my favorite song?" Bella asked as she leaned her head against Paul's shoulder and looked over at me. I smiled a little at her request and wiggled my eyebrows causing her to blush slightly before tilting my head to look up at the night sky then I began to sing. _**(Martina McBride - My Valentine Lyrics)**_

 _ **If there were no words, no way to speak**_

 _ **I would still hear you**_

 _ **If there were no tears, no way to feel inside**_

 _ **I've still feel for you**_

 _ **And even if the sun refused to shine**_

 _ **Even if romance ran out of rhyme**_

 _ **You would still have my heart until the end of time**_

 _ **You're all I need my love, my valentine**_

 _ **All of my life**_

 _ **I have been waiting for all you give to me**_

 _ **You've opened my eyes**_

 _ **And shown me how to love unselfishly**_

 _ **I've dreamed of this a thousand times before**_

 _ **In my dreams I couldn't love you more**_

 _ **I will give you my heart until the end of time**_

 _ **You're all I need my love, my valentine**_

 _ **La da da da da**_

 _ **And even if the sun refused to shine**_

 _ **Even if romance ran out of rhyme**_

 _ **You would still have my heart until the end of time**_

 _ **'Cause all I need is you, my valentine**_

 _ **Oh, you're all I need my love, my valentine.**_

As I finished singing there was a silence and I felt both of my imprints tighten their holds on me I smiled as I saw all of the imprints were asleep including Bella. Paul gently lifted her up and took her to the truck I knew he was going to want to hold her the whole way back so I put a blanket on the back of the truck for him to sit on before I begin to gather everything up. Jared and Embry left to take their sleeping imprints home, Sam had to get up early for his job, even though it was a Friday night so I kissed him and shooed him off. In the end it was just Jacob, Quill and myself so after they helped me clean up I had told Jacob and Quill to have some fun before kissing Jacob and driving back to Charlie's house. Paul carried Bella back up to her room and I was just putting down the first batch of containers when the door to Charlie's house flew open and Tinkerbelle and Jasper stood there. Immediately I clenched a hand over my nose and tried to breathe through my mouth, "You are not welcome here now get out before I do something you're going to regret!" I snarled at them.

"Where's Bella?! What have you done to Bella you mutt!?" Alice hollered at me, daring to step over the threshold. Immediately I felt my fangs starting to grow as I growled just barely holding onto my human form at this point, when my growl was joined by two others causing Alice and Jasper to back up in surprise. "Don't you DARE talk to MY SISTER like that you LEECH!" Bella snarled at Alice baring her teeth in warning. Paul was by Bella's side and his body was already shaking I could tell the only reason he hadn't phased yet was because he was so close to Bella she would get hurt if he phased. "What Bella?! Get away from those two their unstable mutts it's very dangerous! Hurry up and come here! We'll protect you." Alice said holding out her arms to Bella as though Bella would run into them. Bella laughed and I couldn't contain my fanged grin, even Paul's shaking slowed down to an almost stop. "These two 'mutts' as you call them are my sister and my imprint and I am so much safer with them then I ever was with you and your family of BLOODSUCKERS." Bella said. I was so proud of my little sister, standing up and being the proud, confident woman that she was always suppose to be. Alice and Jasper were both very surprised and after a minute I felt a soft buzz in my head, "Trying to do something with our emotions Jasper?" I said raising an eyebrow at him. His eyes flickered in surprise as he glanced at Bella and Paul then at me. I smirked, "Aw darn! Don't you just hate it when the playing field is leveled?" I said my voice taking on a very dangerous tone at the end.

"What are you here for leeches I believe you said you were never coming back?" I said deciding that I may as well get information from them. They didn't say anything and I took a menacing step forward that was followed my Paul and Bella. "I thought Bella was dead, I couldn't see her anymore but now I realized it's just because of you mutts." I snickered, "You do realize Bella is one of us 'mutts'." I said, creating air quotations around the word 'mutts'. That seemed to stun both Jasper and Alice and they exchanged glances before I decided to give them a warning, "Listen leeches, don't bother us and never let us catch your scents in or near our house again, because the moment any of the above things happen our pack will decimate you." I said making sure they knew I was speaking the truth. "Let's go Alice." Jasper said pulling on his mates arm, the kitchen phone rang just then and since Bella was closest she answered it irritated.

"Hello… **Bella? Is that you? This is Edward.** What the?! Listen here sparkling cow droppings NEVER CALL THIS NUMBER AGAIN!" Was the conversation.

I almost burst into laughing as she said the nick-name I had given Edward. Alice and Jasper left right after that and I knew Paul wouldn't be leaving Bella and since Charlie wasn't home I saw no problems with them sleeping in the same room as long as they just slept. I asked them to help bring the rest of the containers in from the truck while I called Sam however he must have been sleeping so I left him a message. I tried the rest of the pack however no one was picking up so I went outside and shifted to see if anyone was still awake, there were no secrets in the pack and something like the leeches being back should be told as soon as possible.

I wasn't surprised to find Jacob and Quill in their wolf forms and I wasn't surprised by their immediate reactions of anger, they wanted to come over but I told them that I was fine as was Bella and that Paul would be staying the night to. I also asked them to let the others know if and when the others met them in either form, they agreed but I could tell Jacob was still on edge so I decided to meet up with him. I told Paul and Bella that I was heading out for the night and made sure they locked up after me before I headed into the woods and shifted. I ran and met up with Quill and Jacob and the three of us played around in wolf form until we got hungry again then we took down two doe's and after eating Quill went home to get some sleep and I tried to get Jacob to do the same. However he stubbornly refused so we ended up sleeping outside of his house in our wolf forms.

 **~ WHAT HAPPENS AFTERWARDS IS ALL WRITTEN DOWN BELOW ~**

 **The Cullen's came back when Alice had a vision about Victoria and her army storming Forks. The pack and the Cullen's decided to fight together against Victoria and her army then the Cullen's were going to leave forks, however Victoria and her army had brought the Volturi to Forks Washington. The Volturi found out about the pack and because of Caius's hatred and fear of werewolves a.k.a Children of the Moon (although the pack is shape-shifters not werewolves) they decided to bring back more vampires and wipe out the pack. The Cullen's and the pack decided to work together to keep that from happening as Edward still claimed to have feelings for Bella. The Cullen's brought some of their vampire friends to stand against the Volturi, hoping that maybe it wouldn't come to a fight when Caius and Marcus and Aro were told that the pack was shape-shifters not Children of the Moon. However because of the many vampires that came more boys and girls shifted all in their early teenage years. This made the pack enlarge even more as it already had as Leah and Seth Clearwater, who phased after their dad died from a heart-attack and Brady Fuller and Collin Littlesea which phased two days before Victoria and her army came around. So when the Volturi finally came for Forks there were seven more male's and six more females which brought the packs number to a record 25 members. There was several surprising things learned about the pack, several of the members had gifts much like some vampires. Enyo found out that she could create and manipulate fire, Bella learned that she had a 'mental shield' which she could expand outward and make a physical shield as well. Leah could manipulate plant life, and several of the newest members had abilities which included, being able to shape-shift into any animal form, being able to communicate with and control any animal except wolves, being able to change the weather, being telepathic, having telekinesis, and the ability to turn invisible which if used while in wolf form turned everyone in wolf form invisible as well, and the ability to manipulate water and use it to heal. This helped the wolf pack and the Cullen's hold their own against the Volturi who's powers of manipulation were thwarted by Bella's shield and they had to admit that they had no reason to destroy the wolf pack or any who stood on the packs side. The Cullen's decided to leave Forks for a little while only visiting to make sure none of their 'friends' had been by their home. This allowed the pack to expand their borders which was a good thing since there were now too many shifters for the little bit of land the pack had had. Also the pack member that had the ability to use water to heal had healed Billy's diabetes which let him walk for the first time in years. He was happily courting one of the newest imprints, Sapphire Dawn's, mother Ema. And Charlie had started courting Sue Clearwater.**

 **ONE YEAR AND SEVEN MONTHS AFTER THE VOLTURI's VISIT:**

"Bella are you ready?" I hollered upstairs, Charlie, Sue and Billy Jacobs dad, as well as the pack and imprints whose numbers had increased, were having a get together at Sam, Jacobs and my house. Bella had stayed over in order to help me start getting the food ready but now she was upstairs supposedly getting herself spruced up for her mate. Sighing as Bella didn't answer I made sure that the stove was off before I ran up the stairs and followed Bella's scent to find her kneeling over the toilet in one of the guest bedrooms. "Bells?" I said, I was going to ask her if she feeling alright when my stomach turned and I joined her over the toilet. When I finished throwing up my guts I used some toilet paper to wipe my mouth before using some peppermint mouth rinse to get rid of the acid taste. I saw Bella give me a questioning look as she repeated my movements after flushing the toilet. "I'm pregnant, what's your reason?" I asked after I spit out the mouth rinse. Bella hurriedly spit out her mouthful of rinse. "You're pregnant! When were you going to tell me? How far along are you? And does Jacob and Sam know?" Bella asked her face lit up with excitement and curiosity as well as a little relief. "I found out for sure yesterday I was going to tell Jacob and Sam last night but they were on patrol with Savannah and Rama and I didn't want them to see any un-seeable images. I'm five weeks but I started suspecting when I was two weeks along. Now young lady since I know for a fact that you're not sick since we aren't easily susceptible to colds, are you pregnant to?" I asked.

Bella blushed and lowered her eyes, "I think so but I'm not positive and I don't want to say anything to Paul because I'm not sure and we haven't talked about pu-kids yet." Bella said. I smiled at her almost calling the baby a 'pup', "Well if you want to know for sure I can listen and see if I hear a heartbeat, although you'll have to be over four weeks for me to hear it." I said. Bella agreed immediately and I went down on one knee and pressed my ear to her stomach, sure enough there was a faint little fluttering sound. I kept my face expressionless as I stood up and faced Bella, "Well you are….pregnant. Congrats little sis! We'll both be momma's soon." I said, my face breaking out into a huge smile. Bella let out a little shriek of joy and we danced around the guestroom for a minute in happiness. "Well since our guys should be coming in first do you want to tell them right away?" I asked. "Yes!" Bella said, joy and nervousness lacing her scent. I grabbed her hands and turned her to face me, "He's going to be over the moon." I said, knowing without a doubt that I was right. Bella smiled and gave me a quick hug before she went downstairs to finish setting things up and I went to my bedroom and showered and changed into a pair of 'heartless' black shorts and an off the shoulder black shirt that had a white skull with purple, blue and white flowers around it, then I put in the pair of earrings Jacob had made for me and the necklace that Sam had made for me and I headed back downstairs.

Not four minutes after I had come down Sam, Jacob and Paul who had drove his motorcycle came through the door talking and laughing. I looked over at Bella and she nodded so I cleared my throat to get their attentions. "Guys Bella and I have something to tell you three." I said. Bella came over to me and grabbed my hand for support then we spoke in unison, "We're pregnant." There was extreme silence for all of a minute as our respective mate/s took in what we just said and then we were immediately surrounded by them, they were asking questions and acting like we had suddenly become fragile desert flowers. I rolled my eyes at their antics but smiled at their excitement before deciding I had enough of their worry so I grabbed my nearest mate and kissed him to quiet him before doing the same with my other mate, while Bella did the same with Paul. After there was a bit of silence I spoke up, "I'm fine, I'm five weeks along and so far I only throw up when I smell a certain scent. I have researched things out and figured that shifting won't do the baby any harm as long as I don't get to wild which is the same in my human form as well. I have no doubt it's the same with Bella."

Sam and Jacob had a silent conversation with their eyes then looked at me, "Can we tell the rest of the pack today?" I laughed a little, "Of course." I said. Bella and Paul seemed to be having a private discussion which ended with Paul happily belting out, "I'm going to be a dad!" Which caused the rest of us to laugh even as Bella blushed a bit, then we heard people begin to arrive, so Sam and Jacob ran upstairs to get showered and changed, while Paul helped Bella carry the meat out to the grill while I had the incoming imprints and pack members help carry out everything else. I left the desserts for last since the Peach Cobbler and Blueberry Pie were still cooling down, and everybody was talking and laughing. Charlie, Sue, Billy and Ema came in and I immediately sent them out to the grill, Charlie was good at burning food so Billy was in charge of the grill and Charlie was in charge of making sure no-one stole any of the meat before we were all ready.

Sam and Jacob came down and started mingling with everyone although every so often one or both of them came up to me and simply hugged me or gave me a kiss or just took in my scent. I didn't say anything about it since I figured it was just their wolf wanting to make sure their mate and pup(s) were okay. Soon most of the meat was done so Sam and Jacob got everyone's attention and proceeded to tell them that we were expecting a pup(s) within the next 8 months. Then Paul who could barely contain himself shouted out that he and Bella were expecting as well, Charlie's face went white for a few seconds before he accepted the fact that he was going to be a grandpa. However that wasn't all Leah announced that she and her imprint, Lin a tall and quiet Japanese American who had been here on business when he met Leah, were expecting as well. After the Congratulations died down and we all began to dig into our food I heard my cell-phone going off inside. I excused myself and hurried inside picking it up just before the last ring, "This is E." I said in a business like tone as the ringtone was the one I put for my manager. "Hey E. There's been a mix-up in the scheduling and you're needed for a live concert in two weeks at Tokyo for two days and another live concert in Rio in two months which will last for four days." My manger said.

I pinched the bridge of my nose Sam and Jacob were not going to like this. "Fine. Send me the place, date and time. However I expect you to keep to our agreement, after Rio there will be no live concerts for the next year." I said. "I remember after all I was there when the company signed the contract agreement four weeks ago." She said. I said goodbye and hung up, placing my cell-phone back on the charger before turning to go back to the gathering. I waited until everyone had left before I told Jacob and Sam about the two concerts, as I predicted they weren't happy however they knew I had to go so they agreed as long as one of them could go with me. I agreed but told them that with Jacob finishing his last year of High-School and Sam now a manager at his construction job they probably would have to send someone else with me. They weren't happy at that thought and they checked things out and decided that Jacob would go with me to Tokyo since he had high enough grades to miss a few days and Sam would have time to request off for the four days in Rio. And life moved on, soon I was eight months along with boy/girl twins, and Bella was almost eight months along with boy/girl twins while Leah was three days from her due date with girl/girl/boy triplets.

I did occasionally still get nightmares about that year and sometimes even about things that had happened earlier in my life however my mates were always there for me and I was doing a lot better. Life although not easy in the beginning was now at the best it could ever be and I couldn't be happier.


End file.
